nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed: The Fall 1
this is based on the Dutch translation Setting Much like any other source labelled Assassin's Creed, this particular entry from that reality concerns a chapter in the struggle between the Assassins and the Templars. This specific one is about a sleeper agent called Daniel Cross, who is able to tap into his ancestral memories without the use of an Animus. Alan Rikkin Alan works for Abstergo, a pharmaceutical company and front for the Templars. Aleksandr Aleksandr was a friend of Nikolai Orelov's who was executed, hanged to be specific, for treason. He fought for the Russian people against the tsars and their power. He left a younger brother called Vladimir Lenin. Anastasia Anastasia is Nicolaas' young daughter. Anna Orelov Anna is Nikolai Orelov's wife, she is also the mother of their child. Bill Miles Bill Miles is a ranking Assassin member and the superior of Paul Bellamy. Daniel Cross Daniel Cross starts off as a recovering junkie, a man without any sense of direction in his life. This is made worse by the constant visions that surface, visions of a life that is not quite his own. Later he is accepted into the Order of Assassins, but when taken to the Mentor after two years of unsuccessful searching, he is revealed to be a sleeper agent for the Templars and he assassinates the Mentor, before escaping and returning to the Templars as a shell of a man. He seems to only be in any state of calm or docility when connected to the Animus. David Kilkerman David works for Abstergo, a pharmaceutical company and front for the Templars. Dolinsky Dolinsky is a man questioned and tortured by Nikolai until he reveals the location of a machine being built by the Templars. Grigori Rasputin Rasputin is only clearly mentioned in a shallow grave, as Nikolai takes a pendant from his possession, before closing the hole up. Hannah Mueller Hannah finds an obviously distressed Daniel during one of his visions. She takes him from the alleyway near a bar to an Assassin training camp after he accuses a bystander of being a Templar. She later helps him look for and eventually find the Mentor, unknowingly setting up his assassination. Janet Janet seems to be a reporter, one who's item was being broadcast during the Mentor's explanation of his position to Daniel Cross. Juffrouw Clarke Juffrouw Clarke, or Miss Clarke, is the doctor's assistant that helped work on Daniel Cross. K.E. Tsiolkovsky Tsiolkovsky is a Russian scientist who wrote 'The Will of the Universe', an old copy of which is owned by the Mentor and currently resides in his collection in Dubai. Kelly Kelly was Daniel Cross' girlfriend, it's implied that he was the one that stabbed her, but regardless she is dead. Maria Maria is Nicolaas' daughter. She prefers the winter palace over the city. Mentor The Mentor is not a single person, rather it is a position within the Order of Assassins, that incorporates all the wisdom of its predecessors into a single person, so that they may lead the Assassins more effectively from the shadows. Nancy Nilop Nancy works for Abstergo, a pharmaceutical company and front for the Templars. Nikolai Orelov Nikolai Orelov is an Assassin during the Russian Revolution, he is also one of Daniel Cross' ancestors and responsible for taking out at least one tsar. He feels guilty over his inability to save Aleksandr, but assists the man's younger brother Vladimir to make up for it. His child and wife are later killed by the Templars, resulting in a far more aggressive demeanor. He later takes on the of Nikolai Andreievich. Paul Bellamy Paul is the leader of the Assassins training camp that Hannah brings Daniel to. Raspoetin Raspoetin is only clearly mentioned in a shallow grave, as Nikolai takes a pendant from his possession, before closing the hole up. Tesla Tesla is an ally of the Assassins and responsible for the destruction of the machine the Templars tried to use to unlock the full potential of their artifact. Tsaar Alexander III Alexander III is tsar during Nikolai's age and he is one of Nikolai's primary targets. He manages to thwart the first assassination attempt, which takes place on a train due to his possession of an artifact in the form of a staff. Tsaar Nicolaas Nicolaas is one of the last remaining members of the Russian royal class. Nikolai is sent to assassinate him by Vladimir Lenin, but the mission is not sanctioned by his Order. In the end Nikolai leaves him alive, after he finds out that what both of them initially believed to be the artifact was no more than a wooden replica. Vladimir Lenin Vladimir is Aleksandr's younger brother. Warren Vidic Vidic is the doctor that worked on Daniel Cross and made him a sleeper agent. He works for Abstergo, a front for the Templars.